Para bien
by Kobato Hanato
Summary: POST HM. Se acerca Halloween, y faltan pocos días para que Rukia se vaya a la SS. Ella le quiere decir algo importante a Orihime, pero no sabe como, por eso deciden ambas decírselo todo con una canción.


¡Hola y bienvenidos (una vez más) a un fic hecho por mí! Realmente no me acuerdo hace cuanto subí el último fanfic que hice, (pero puedo afirmar que fue este año) asi que, aquí ando subiendo otro. Este es un RukiHime , y la verdad es que hace mucho que quería escribir un fanfic de ellas. Pero como que no encontraba bien la idea, hasta que con un concurso de Halloween me inspiré y salió esto. La verdad es que una de las cosas que me ha molestado de Bleach, -esto netamente es opinión personal- es que las reacciones post HM no se hayan tratado con más profundidad. Pero no pierdo la esperanza de que eso pase algún día. Este fic nuevamente es POST HM, y antes de que Rukia se vaya del mundo humano, hay menciones de Renji, Ichigo y Ukitake, pero no va apuntado a ningún pairing en general. Sólo quería poder retratar lo que yo creo que podría ser una amistad entre Rukia y Orihime, porque tienen un gran potencial.

Como siempre tengo que agradecer, primero a mi Beta, Luz que se dio el tiempo para darme las observaciones debidas, luego a mi novio que también dio su opinión al respecto. Muchas gracias a ambos =)

Al momento de la dedicatoria, sin lugar a dudas, está dedicada a mi gran amiga Pame, ¿porqué? Porque ella es la Kurt a mi Rachel, la Glinda a mi Elphaba, sin duda, hemos pasado por diversas etapas, ella lee mi mente muchas veces asi como yo podía decir que lee la mia, me ha dado momentos realmente maravillosos cuando lo he necesitado, y creo que en muchos sentidos me ha devuelto la risa, cosa que de repent e creí que perdía. Muchas gracias por todo neechan, por iluminarme y siempre estar ahí. Te amo y te banco a morir. Por ti, es que puse esta canción y no otra.

**DISCLAIMER**: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad de Tite Kubo y la Weekly Shounen Jump y el Studio Pierrot. Mía es la trama.  
>La canción de "For Good" tampoco me pertenece, sino que es propiedad de Stephen Schwartz. Ya que él la escribió y compuso.<p>

**-**

**Para ti neechan, por haberte conocido. Cambié para bien.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El otoño traía un montón de consecuencias: el fin del verano, el inminente regreso a clases, los pétalos de Sakura que iban cayendo para no florecer hasta Marzo y Abril, atrás quedaba el sol y su intenso calor, solo brisas más frescas y días parcialmente soleados. Pero era innegable así como también era reconfortante, que se respiraba un ambiente de paz y quietud. Eso era lo que más habían ansiado después de todo, estar en calma para poder volver a la vida cotidiana. Después de todo por eso habían luchado tanto. Pero se decía que, así como puede llegar la paz, esta se puede ir, claro ese temor existía siempre, aunque ante todo eran optimistas, porque la guerra, el horror que había vivido, lo sabían solo ellos. Y aún no era el momento para hablar con total libertad de aquello.

Como todo sobreviviente de guerra, era bastante difícil hacer como que nada hubiera ocurrido, pero era aún más complicado el reconstruir para poder seguir adelante. Sobre todo porque, si bien no había muerto nadie, -lo cual era un alivio, había unos cuantos brazos menos, pero afortunadamente la Capitana Unohana aseguró que no serían heridas perdurables- el costo era que finalmente el héroe que los había salvado a todos, lo había perdido absolutamente todo, justamente haciendo eso, salvándolos a todos. _"__Que__idiota__más__grande__"_ suspiró una muchacha afuera de la escuela secundaria de Karakura dándose un leve golpe en la nuca contra la pared. Llevaba ahí en esa misma posición desde las dos de la tarde, esperando algo que recién sucediera unas horas más tarde: el que las clases terminaran por ese día. Y no tenía nada que hacer, así que, prefirió esperar, después de todo, el clima seguía estando agradable, y el árbol de cerezos de la entrada de la escuela daba una sombra agradable, perfecta para esperar, cerca había un pequeño banquillo que usaba un trabajador de una construcción aledaña para sentarse, entonces, se acercó sigilosamente para cogerlo y sentarse a esperar. No pudo evitar reprimir una pequeña risotada, porque, había muchas cosas que no entendía en ese preciso momento.

Para comenzar, en primera instancia, era que no comprendía del todo que hacía allí: procuraba no ir tanto a la escuela, porque dentro de todo, estuvo allí un tiempo solo para simular ser una chica normal, mientras cumplía su misión, durante ese tiempo, el ir a la escuela, estar en otro ambiente, era probablemente una apertura para ella, porque ese tiempo, de verdad lo necesitaba, era un ambiente, juvenil, en el que pudo aprender a ser espontánea, responsable –aunque, con el apellido que llevaba, la responsabilidad era algo que había que defender o morir- a compartir almuerzos en grupo, y conocer un millón de historias que la terminaron fascinando por completo. Cosas que en su niñez había conocido, pero muchas veces al dormir, temía que al día siguiente terminara todo eso. Y sin embargo, cuando despertaba en este mundo al día siguiente veía con gusto que eso se había mantenido, y que era tan hermoso como antes. Aprendió mucho, leyó otras historias, pudo terminar de leer Harry Potter, al tener el último libro en su poder, Ichigo no podía entrar en su habitación hasta que terminara el libro por completo, ¡Pobre de que lo intentara siquiera! Si osaba entrar o tocarle la puerta para interrumpir un momento la lectura del libro era capaz de asesinarlo. E Ichigo obedientemente optó sabiamente por no correr riesgos. Leyendo ese libro, aprendió que una fiesta muy importante para los magos era el Halloween. Y bien, dentro de todo, eso era una tradición del folclore británico, claro que tenían que celebrarlo.

Aprendió también que esa fiesta venía de _All__Hallows__Eve_ que era la espera que precedía al día de todos los santos, o más bien tenía que ver con lo sagrado, justamente como el título del último libro de Harry Potter, _Las__reliquias__de__la__Muerte_.

Algo sagrado. ¿Qué podía definir como algo que le pudiera resultar sagrado?

Algo que resultaba sagrado para ella eran las reglas de la Sociedad de Almas, -pese a que esas reglas en un momento intentaron matarla- después de todo, eso era parte de lo que ella había esperado toda su vida para pertenecer. Porque quería algo mejor para su vida, lejos de todas las penurias por las que había pasado antes. Porque eso no se lo merecía. Y su lucha había valido completamente la pena. Eso lo tenía completamente claro.  
>Otra cosa sagrada… por supuesto, su pasado, porque era algo que la había construido para ser la persona que era el día de hoy. Así como también algo sagrado era su hermano. A pesar de lo distante y frío que podría haber resultado en algún momento, la verdad es que con el paso del tiempo, ella pudo comprender era que su hermano se dividía permanentemente entre su orgullo y su deber. Pero sabía también que esto lo hacía porque la quería proteger, porque la quería, quizá muy a su manera, pero la quería mucho, la apreciaba y se enorgullecía de ella, y seguramente al regresar, él dejaría que tuviera más independencia, aunque conociéndolo, él siempre estaría un paso adelante para cuidarla. Porque su relación era de hermanos, al fin de cuentas, y eso lo apreciaba muchísimo. Porque era un lazo de hermandad que ella amaba tener, así como amaba el haber conocido la amistad, y recordar esa calidez con la que no había podido crecer por el miedo a que eso fuera a desaparecer.<p>

Apreciaba la amistad con Ichigo, de no haber sido por su accidental forma de conocerse, no se habría tenido que quedar tanto tiempo en el mundo humano y conocer todo lo que conoció, por eso le estaba eternamente agradecida. Y ojo, que ella sabía de eternidades. Había conocido a sus compañeros, Ishida, Chad, Tatsuki, quienes le caían bien, pero, los conocía de manera algo superficial, aún no había tenido momentos determinantes, pero con otra persona sí que los había tenido, tanto así que al llevarla a los cuarteles de la Treceava División con la esperanza de también poderla ayudar a que se sintiera un poco mejor no solo para la batalla, sino que también consigo misma. Y ahora, recordaba particularmente bien que el Capitán Ukitake al verlas juntas se quedó contemplando la escena totalmente maravillado de no verla tan sola como solía ser lo usual en ella.

Se refería a Orihime Inoue.

Al llegar al mundo humano, no estaba en sus planes hacer amigos. Para ella era más fácil el subir a la azotea y por último morirse de hambre, -o robarlo, lo había hecho de niña, ¿Por qué no hacerlo ahora?- Y, finalmente no lo hizo y comenzó a asistir a clases, con el resto de los compañeros de Ichigo y su manera de ser cambió, sobre todo por haberla conocido a ella, a Orihime Inoue.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás con fuerza pensando: tan diferentes, y a la vez tan ligeramente parecidas. En personalidad, si, eran como el cielo y la tierra, como el agua y el aceite, mientras que Rukia era una muchacha de muy buenos modales, pero ermitaña, a veces distante y con una gran tendencia a ocultar sus problemas y sentimientos a sus amigos más cercanos. No por una falta de confianza, pero respondiendo a la manera en que ella fue criada, con un hermano al que solo podía ver desde lejos, una hermana que la abandonó, y un amigo al que le contaba todo, pero por muchos años lo tuvo apartado porque él eligió dejarla ir. Y también, porque sabía que era lo mejor para ella, el costo que tuvo fue justamente dejarla sola, y hacer que creciera esa barrera con miedo de conocer a las personas para que no le rompieran su corazón.

"Pero pudimos reconciliarnos…." –murmuró Rukia con una pequeña sonrisa en voz baja, pasando su mano distraídamente por su pelo, casi como acomodándolo.

La campana del término de clases estaba por sonar. Faltaban solo un par de minutos. Rukia suspiró lánguidamente, esperando a que saliera de clases por fin. Y pensó nuevamente en esa chica, esa amiga tan especial: ella era todo lo contrario a ella, alegre, despreocupada, chispeante, divertida, que podía comer las cosas más extrañas del mundo y que su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos amables y dulces del mundo que la rodeaba, pura, inocente, que sabía que decir en el momento adecuado, también no era mucho de hablar de sus problemas, aunque muchas veces no era necesario, se reflejaba en su actuar, en su mirar. En todo. Y siempre procuraba mostrarse alegre, aunque estuviera triste, eso lo valoraba de ella. Y de paso los alegraba a todos, eso era lo que más le gustaba de su amiga. Y que habían estado cada una en momentos claves de la otra, cuando Rukia estuvo encerrada en la Sociedad de Almas sin esperanzas y decidida a aceptar su fatídico destino, Orihime partió en su busca para salvarla, porque le importaba lo que le pudiera pasar, y en homenaje a eso, ella hizo lo mismo por ella. Sin dudar, ella iría a su lado. Al contarle esas experiencias al Capitán Ukitake, este sonreía feliz, como si fuera su padre, y comenzaba a reír, al preguntarle Rukia tímidamente porqué se reía tanto, preocupada de que tanta sobrexcitación pudiera perjudicarlo con su corazón este sencillamente respondió:

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Es sólo que estoy feliz de que hayas podido encontrar una buena amiga, eso es todo. No es bueno que estemos solos. Uno siempre necesita un cómplice, un compañero." –dijo feliz, sacando más dulces de una caja que había en el suelo y ofreciéndole un poco de unos chocolates blancos con relleno de crema de vainilla.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Las palabras de su capitán no dejaban de retumbarle en su cabeza. La verdad es que tenía razón, era bueno tener amigos, pero tener una amiga, también si que era especial. Y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la campana había sonado hace mucho y ya todos habían salido de clases.

"¿Kuchiki-san?" –preguntó Orihime con extrañeza. "¿Qué haces aquí?"  
>"¡Inoue!" –gritó completamente sorprendida, generalmente cuando pensaba se metía tanto en sus pensamientos que aunque le dijeran algo en un susurro era para hacerla saltar hasta lo más alto de un árbol.<br>"Lo siento." –respondió Orihime visiblemente apenada. "¿Te encuentras bien?"  
>"Si, sí, claro, sólo estaba muy concentrada. ¿Decías?"<br>"Te preguntaba que hacías aquí."  
>"Oh… nada realmente, Yuzu me recomendó que saliera un poco a distraerme, ella y Karin estarán con Ichigo ahora y comencé a caminar y pues… mis pasos me llevaron aquí. No tengo idea del porqué la verdad. Solo llegué aquí." –contestó.<br>"Ya veo…" –observó Orihime. "Kurosaki-kun aún no ha despertado…" –dijo con voz apagada. Rukia prefirió estar en silencio, sabía que si estaban preocupados por Ichigo, ella claramente lo iba a estar más. Al regresar a Karakura, todos estaban preocupados por él, y ¿Cómo no? Él los dejó en Hueco Mundo para ver si era capaz de derrotar a Aizen, aunque sabían que la diferencia de poderes era grande, por no decir que era monstruosa.  
>"Él está bien. Solo necesita descansar." –dijo intentando tranquilizarla. "Sabes que ya pasó lo más grave, ya no puede sentir dolor después de todo."<br>"Es verdad, pero, ¿de verdad crees que si uso mis poderes yo…?"  
>"No. Esto no es algo que arreglen tus poderes ahora Inoue. Son poderes shinigamis muy fuertes que Ichigo perdió de golpe, es lógico que su cuerpo lo resienta un poco." –Orihime iba a decir algo más pero Rukia hábilmente la atajó: "Despertará en unos pocos días al parecer." –contestó alicaída. Orihime entonces comprendió porque a Rukia le costaba más expresarse, y no tenía ese tono serio y frío de siempre porque notaba que había cierta nota de amargura en ella, porque sabía que este tiempo era justamente el último, cuando Kurosaki-kun despertara, significaría que entraría en la última etapa de pérdida de sus poderes, en las que ya no sería capaz de ver ni sentir a ningún espíritu por ende Rukia…<p>

"Se irá." –pensó Orihime. "Y no sé si la voy a volver a ver en mucho tiempo."- se sintió completamente culpable e insensible. ¿Cómo podía pensar en la recuperación de Kurosaki-kun cuando a Rukia le dolía lo que pasaría después?

"Perdóname." –susurró Orihime visiblemente arrepentida.  
>"¿Porqué?"- se extrañó Rukia.<br>"Lo sabes, estaba más preocupada por Kurosaki-kun que de tus sentimientos, lo… l-lo siento mucho Kuchiki-san."  
>"Es normal" –respondió Rukia en tono seco. "Ha pasado un tiempo, e Ichigo es tu amigo, y claro es lógico que te preocupes por él, después de todo, yo estoy bien."<p>

Pero estaba mintiendo, la verdad es que no estaba del todo bien. No quería pensar en irse, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no quería volver a la Sociedad de Almas, antes volvía, con la seguridad de que se encontraría esto de nuevo, pero ahora sabía que no sería así, ya Ichigo no se levantaría a luchar contra hollows, o arrancars o lo que fuera, Chad no saldría corriendo detrás de su amigo, Inoue no volvería a curar sus heridas en el caso de que se lastimara. Y tuvo miedo, definitivamente, ahí conoció otro tipo de miedo.

"¿Kuchiki-san?" –preguntó Orihime, sacándola de nuevo de sus pensamientos.  
>"¡Dime!" –dijo como si la hubiese llamado su capitán. Inoue se sorprendió.<br>"Es sólo que estabas muy callada, quiero decir, más de lo habitual, y eso es extraño. ¿Te sientes bien?"  
>"Perfectamente." –contestó con tono inexpresivo.<br>"Es que no lo parece…" –Rukia le dirigió una mirada mordaz. "Lo siento, no quería entrometerme es que…"  
>"Lo siento yo Inoue"- se disculpó Rukia con sencillez. "Estoy pensando muchas cosas últimamente."<br>"Deberías hacer algo para distraerte." –opinó Orihime sabiamente. "Deberíamos salir un día, preparar dulces, e ir a un karaoke a cantar los célebres éxitos de grandes musicales de la historia referentes a Halloween… ¡Halloween!" –exclamó ella emocionada. "¡Eso, debemos celebrar Halloween. ¿Qué te parece?" –propuso Orihime.  
>"¿Halloween?" –inquirió Rukia.<br>"¡Halloween!" –repitió Orihime con entusiasmo. " El día de las brujas. ¿Acaso allá no lo celebran?"  
>"…No." –reconoció Rukia un tanto avergonzada. "Conocí esa fiesta porque leí Harry Potter y allí lo celebraban hasta que llegó ese troll en las mazmorras y…." –vio el rostro de Orihime que brillaba de la emoción. Rukia se puso un tanto nerviosa, en lo que la conocía cuando adoptaba ese gesto es que algo se le acababa de ocurrir. Algo muy loco, probablemente.<br>"¡Maravilloso!" –chilló Orihime. "¡Entonces será la primera vez que tú Kuchiki-san celebrarás Halloween! ¡Manos a la obra! ¡Hay mucho que hacer!- exclamó completamente entusiasmada con esta nueva aventura.  
>"'¿Qué tantas cosas puede haber por hacer?" –preguntó Rukia. "Solo es cosa de pedir dulces, ¿verdad?"<br>"¡Claro que no!"-dijo Orihime energicamente negando con la cabeza. "No se trata de pedir dulces, sinó que es disfrazarse en Halloween, porque esperas algo sagrado que es el día de las cosas sagradas y de ahí ir a honrarlos con alegría. Y de pasarlo en compañía de tus amigos. ¡De eso se trata el halloween!" –explicó Orihime quién ya no contenía su emoción.  
>"Entiendo…"<br>"¿De qué te quieres disfrazar?" –preguntó Orihime.  
>"¿Eh?" –preguntó Rukia. ¿Disfrazar? ¿Había acaso una ropa especial para el Halloween?"<br>"Disfrazar, es decir, vestirte como alguien, no sé, superman, la cenicienta, una sirena, algo de que te guste mucho, esa es la gracia del Halloween."  
>"Oh, claro. Entiendo." –dijo Rukia. "Bueno hay un personaje que me ha encantado. Como sabes, he estado leyendo Harry Potter." –Orihime asintió. Viendo que estaba completamente en confianza entonces Rukia decidió confesar: "Me disfrazaría de mi personaje favorito, la única e inigualable Hermione Granger."-acabó de decir Rukia maravillada del solo pensar en esa mujer.<br>"¿En serio?" –preguntó Orihime.  
>"¡Si!" –exclamó Rukia. "Es una bruja, y una gran bruja, la túnica de Gryffindor creo que se me vería genial… y realmente admiro mucho su valor, me encantaría, por eso me sentiría muy honrada al poder disfrazarme de ella." –Era verdad, desde que leyó los libros, realmente esa chica la inspiró mucho. Sería fabuloso poder hacerle un homenaje.<br>"Oh, suena genial… por supuesto."-dijo con la voz medio forzada, y agregó: "Pero hay un problema me temo… porque… yo también quería disfrazarme de Hermione Granger" –confesó Orihime un poco avergonzada.  
>"Tenemos un problema entonces Inoue." –declaró Rukia retomando su habitual seriedad. Orihime asintió. "¿Qué podemos hacer?"<br>"No lo sé. Bueno, a mí ella me agrada mucho pero, si Hogwarts fuera real, ¿a cuál casa crees que iría?" –preguntó con tono soñador al comenzar a caminar lentamente.  
>"Hmmm…" –pensó Rukia. Meditó la respuesta por unos minutos. "Ni en sueños serías una Slytherin, eso te lo aseguro." –confesó Rukia convencida.<p>

Orihime se detuvo de pronto, temblando, tenía una mirada cargada de amargura. Rukia la miró perpleja.

"¿Lo dices en serio?" –Rukia asintió. "Es que, cuando me fui…. Ya sabes, a Hueco Mundo, y-yo no… yo n-no qu-quería p-pero… me sentí co-como una traidora." –confesó Orihime con la voz temblorosa. "C-como s-si fue-fuera de su-su bando"- y agregó: "Cuando Ulquiorra me dijo de que si no iba con ellos los matarían, me asusté. No quería que nada les pasara, sobre todo si podía evitarlo, por eso accedí a ir con él. Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente. Esos días fueron angustiosos. Había perdido las esperanzas." –Rukia asintió. Sabía bien lo que se sentía ese sentimiento de soledad, de estar encerrada mirando hacia el cielo, rogando porque ocurriera un milagro, o que el tiempo pasara rápidamente. "Creo que cambié al conocer ese mundo…." –dijo casi como para si misma. "Pero me sentí muy mal de haberlos traicionado y haberme ido asi."  
>"Nadie lo entendió asi. Te juro que nadie pensó jamás en que nos podrías traicionar. Asi no eres tú." –contestó Rukia.<br>"¡Pero me fui por mi propia voluntad!"  
>"Y te fuiste porque pensaste que estabas haciendo lo mejor. Y porque un idiota te metió una mentira en la cabeza, que claramente ibas a optar por hacerlo para que nadie fuera dañado. Eso te hace una Hufflepuff."<br>"Kuchiki-san…"  
>"Yo te entiendo. Porque hice lo mismo que tú hace tiempo. ¿Recuerdas?"<br>"Lo sé. Perdona…"  
>"Está bien." –dijo ella. "Yo también opté por irme pensando que así hacía lo mejor, pero, de todas maneras vinieron y no quería que me salvaran pero aún así insistieron. ¿Quién me iba a decir que son tan testarudos de no hacer las cosas que se les piden?" –Orihime sonrió. "Solamente yo hice lo mismo que tú habrías hecho por mí."-dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.<br>"Leal y valiente. Claramente eres una Gryffindor." –comentó Orihime soltando una risita. "Y Kurosaki-kun. ¿En cuál casa crees que quedaría?"  
>"Ninguna. No tiene magia. Claramente es un squib." –sentenció Rukia. Y ahí ambas se echaron a reír con ganas y comenzaron a caminar de nuevo.<p>

Rukia miró de nuevo el alegre semblante de Orihime, y una de las cosas que era verdad de lo que dijo era esto: después de estar en Hueco Mundo, la Orihime que se fue, y la Orihime que volvió no era la misma. Cuando la conoció, ella había sido atacada por un hollow, en este caso, su hermano. En cierto modo les temía, porque la máscara de ellos, no era más que su corazón cargado de sufrimiento, y ella no consentía ver a alguien mal si podía evitarlo. No salía corriendo pero siempre había una mirada de temor, porque, ella no era de las que le gustaba luchar. Fue por eso que quedó realmente frustrada al ver como Urahara la instaba a que no hiciera nada porque ella no sería necesaria. Ahí fue Rukia quien la instó a dar lo mejor de ella, y la vio como su igual, no como alguien que se quedaba atrás en una batalla porque no tenía la misma manera de luchar que sus compañeros. En ese momento Rukia le enseñó que la lucha no solo era con espadas, ni golpes, sino que con determinación y coraje, y que si ella los tenía entonces ambas lucharían hasta el final. Orihime sintió en ese momento un profundo agradecimiento y afecto por ella. Y eso reforzó más su lazo.

Y al volver de Hueco Mundo, simplemente era otra seguía siendo la misma en esencia, en realidad, era muy complicado que cambiara demasiado, Rukia muchas veces se pregunto ¿Cómo no había pasado? Después de todo, una cosa era estar condenada a muerte por la Sociedad de Almas, y algo muy diferente era irse al mundo de los Hollows y ver todo ese paisaje oscuro, lúgubre, en el que solo podía reinar la desesperación. Rukia lo recordaba bien, era un paisaje desolador y silencioso, estar ahí encerrada Orihime nunca había dicho nada, pero no le hubiese extrañado que por mucho que estuviera capturada JAMÁS le hubiese sucedido nada, si de algo se había dado cuenta allí, era el clima de agresividad que había. Ishida hace un par de días le comento casi a la pasada de que en la pelea contra Ulquiorra, llegaron dos arrancars femeninas demasiado agresivas que tenían una especie de bronca con Orihime, pero desconocía el porqué. Sin embargo con todo eso, su amiga no cambió en lo absoluto. No obstante, Rukia se dio cuenta de un ligero cambio, tras el reencuentro con Ichigo y que este se desplomara en el suelo, cansado, pero satisfecho de ver a sus amigos sanos y a salvo. En ese momento Rukia se sintió satisfecha de haberse reencontrado con su amigo, pero lo cierto es que aprendió ahí una lección mucho más importante.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"¿Cómo podría definir a un amigo Ukitake-Taichou?" –consultó Rukia, tomando tímidamente un chocolate blanco con relleno de vainilla.  
>"Pues…" –El capitán Ukitake se cruzó de hombros y cerró los ojos, para meditar la respuesta. "Un amigo, es una persona que aparece en tu vida por un razón. Es una persona que ayuda a detener el sufrimiento, o si lloras, se queda en silencio contigo y luego hace lo posible para que te sientas mejor. Es algo que sin importar que tan lejos se está, siempre prevalece."<br>"Entiendo." –comentó Rukia visiblemente emocionada. Sonrió al pensar que cada palabra le recordaba solo una persona.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

__

Rukia volvió a sonreir. Se le había ocurrido una buena idea, y se encontraba en un libro que también había leído, justamente por recomendación de su actual acompañante.

"¿Kuchiki-san?" –preguntó Orihime.  
>"Inoue, creo que sé cómo arreglar nuestro problema de los disfraces."<br>"¡Maravilloso!" –contestó Orihime encantada. "¿Cuáles?"  
>"Ya lo verás." –dijo Rukia con un dejo de misterio, Orihime la miró con duda pero, esta comentó rápidamente: "Tranquila, siguen estando relacionadas con el mundo de la magia."<p>

Y en un acto sumamente inesperado, se atrevió a tomar la mano de su amiga y se dispuso a correr a una tienda por la calle cercana al templo Yagami, con un poco de suerte encontraría lo que estaba buscando. La última vez que caminó asi al lado de Inoue fue hace poco más de dos meses, casi tres, el tiempo en que Urahara estimaba que Ichigo despertaría… y pasaría todo lo que tenía que pasar…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Rukia miró como Ichigo dormía en el suelo exhausto, habían pasado solo unos instantes tras encontrarlo y desmayarse producto de toda la energía de golpe que usó para derrotar por fin a Aizen, entre que Inoue se había ido por su voluntad a Hueco Mundo, y entre que fueron a rescatarla toda esa batalla fue de solo unos días, pero al parecer, para Ichigo había sido largo y extenuante. Rukia no emitió palabra cuando Urahara relató lo que sería la siguiente etapa, ni siquiera se atrevió a preguntar. Todo lo que había hecho Ichigo, era por un bien mayor, él sabía mejor que nadie las consecuencias de sus actos. Lo respetaba, lo comprendía, quizá si ella hubiese estado en esa situación tan extrema, también habría hecho ese sacrificio, para que las personas que a ella le importaban hubiesen tenido un mañana sin el miedo de que algo terrible pudiera pasar. Sin embargo, no lo perdonaba. Siempre era así, drástico, sin pensar las cosas, y ahora, el poder con el que tanto juró proteger a los que amaba, se perdía, asi de fácil. ¿Por qué no los esperó? ¡Podrían haberlo derrotado todos juntos! Pero no. Así era él, un perfecto idiota con complejo de héroe. No escuchó mucho más, salvo el que toda la etapa, no pondría en riesgo su vida. Sus pensamientos se quebraban solo escuchando las constantes preguntas de Inoue que proponía curarlo, o Ishida haciendo observaciones o Renji recriminándole inútilmente, dado que Ichigo no lo podía escuchar. Y observó como Renji pateaba una piedra fuertemente para desquitar su rabia. Lo miró directamente. Desearía ella poder también patear una piedra de la rabia, pero, no, no era esa su manera. Suspiró.

"Después de toda esta etapa, si Kurosaki-san no volverá a ver hollows, ni shinigamis, no será capaz de sentir presencia alguna." –sentenció Urahara "Pero por ahora, debemos asegurarnos que descanse. Llevarlo a su casa en este estado le causaría un gran shock a sus hermanas, me temo."

Renji llamó entonces a algunas personas del cuarto escuadrón para que lo llevaran a descansar a un lugar seguro, después de todo, no había nada que curar. Rukia quedó en silencio, quería quedarse al lado de Inoue, si alguien podría estar quizá más entristecida con la situación era ella. Probablemente comenzaría a culparse de que si esto había pasado era por su culpa, y no era verdad. Era cierto que fueron en su busca, en su rescate, pero, ¡eran sus amigos! Rukia entendía esa angustia de estar encerrada, el no poder hacer nada más que rogar porque aquellos que venían a rescatarla no les sucediera nada malo, el aplastante sentimiento de culpa de hacerles sentir que indirectamente ella los estaba haciendo sufrir innecesariamente cuando podrían quedarse en casa, lejos del peligro. Ella quizá en un momento lo mereció, porque incumplió una regla, pero Inoue no. No merecía ese tormento.

Dio unos torpes pasos hacia ella, quería decirle algo. Quería poder decirle que antes de darle el último golpe a Aaroniero Arruruerie, y estando visiblemente agotada tras el esfuerzo tanto emocional como físico, seguía con la firme determinación de ir a salvar a su amiga, y poder decirle que aquí estaba y que saldrían juntas de ese horror, que no temiera, porque la iba a cuidar e iba a estar a su lado. Pero no pudo decírselo, al menos en ese momento.

Una presencia, que indicaba que no todo había terminado aún…

"¡Algo viene!" –exclamó Renji.  
>"Ese reiatsu…. ¿Es un arrancar?" –preguntó Rukia.<p>

Si, para aparecer desde el cielo uso sonido, algo que sólo un arrancar podía usar. Pero estaba débil, porque cayó muy torpemente, claramente había usado gran parte de sus fuerzas restantes para hacer eso. Su aspecto era realmente deplorable: El rostro de ella estaba demacrado y herido, su piel recubierta de un maravilloso pelaje color pardo estaba quemado, y le faltaba el brazo izquierdo, que era una herida que no paraba de sangrar. Rukia se admiró bastante; era toda hazaña para una arrancar moribunda porque estaba haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerse en pie. Rukia tenía claro que hacer. No iba a dejar que se dañara a nadie más. Esto se acababa aquí y ahora.

"¡Tú no debes querer vivir!" –exclamó Renji al tiempo que desenvainaba a Zabimaru enfocado totalmente en la arrancar recién llegada. La Arrancar, de cabello corto y azul oscuro desarreglado y quemado en sus puntas, coronada por dos astas como un ciervo. Pero sus ojos, estaban puestos solo en Orihime.

"Tú… mujer." –musitó la arrancar haciendo un enorme esfuerzo porque lo que quedaba de ella temblaba. - "Ven conmigo."

Rukia desenvainó su zampakuto también, interponiéndose entre Orihime y la recién llegada. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Su misión era mantener el equilibrio en el flujo de almas del mundo. La apuntó con su zampakuto que estaba dispuesta a liberar. No iba a dejar que ningún hollow o arrancar o lo que fuera se acercara a su amiga que recién había sido liberada de ese terrible lugar.

"Bas…tarda"-dijo con sus últimas fuerzas antes de caer de bruces al suelo.  
>"¡Souten Kisshun!"-Orihime desplegó sus manos usando la técnica de sus Shun Shun Rikka. Shun'o y Ayame volaron a Apacci, rodeándola con un campo brillante que la iba a curar.<p>

Tanto Rukia como Renji quedaron de piedra. ¿Por qué se supone que Inoue estaba curándola?

"¡Espera un minuto Inoue! ¡Es una arrancar!" ¡No hay razón para ayudarla!"-gritó Renji. Orihime había sido capturada por los Arrancar y Renji comprensiblemente esperaba que no tuviera nunca más contacto con ellos. Rukia también estaba a punto de decirle eso mismo, no tenía que ayudarlos. ¡Eran los enemigos! ¡Un Arrancar era la razón por la que Inoue creyó que para proteger a sus amigos tenía que irse a su mundo! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué los quería curar?

A Rukia se lo habían enseñado desde que llegó a la academia de Shinigmis. Tenía que derrotar a los Hollows porque estos no eran más que espíritus malignos que se comían a los pluses y los convertían en seres tan ruines como ellos. Eran un tanto parecidos a un Dementor. ¿Para que alguien como Inoue accedía a ayudar a un arrancar? Rukia miró de inmediato a Orihime, como preguntándoselo con la mirada.

"Pero es que no puedo no hacer nada" – contestó Orihime contestándole a pesar de que Rukia no le había consultado con palabras. Caminó decididamente pasando a Rukia, acercándose al cuerpo de Apacci. Ahí lo comprendió un poco: Incluso siendo un arrancar Orihime no podía abandonar a alguien herido. Esa era su naturaleza después de todo. Se concentró en la curación, pero la arrancar tomó aire y negó con la cabeza.

"No te preocupes por mi... primero... ¡salva a Harribel-sama!" –musitó débilmente.  
>"Tus heridas son muy serias..." –replicó Orihime.<br>"¡Por favor!"- Rogó Apacci. Con un gran esfuerzo, movió su cabeza y tomó la mano de Orihime, su propia mano temblaba, ya fuera por el dolor o algo más. "¡Por favor, rápido, salva a Harribel-sama!" -Sus ojos no reflejaban ganas de matar, o de algún intento de traición, solo una preocupación por su nakama, como lo que sentía Orihime.  
>"Yo...yo entiendo. Por favor, llévame allá." –contestó Orihime gentilmente. A continuación liberó su Souten Kisshun y ofreció a Apacci su hombro para que se apoyara y pudiera ir en camino.<p>

Rukia observó atentamente como Orihime llevaba a Apacci, derribando un poco lo que ella tenía establecida como ley. Al final no importaba si eran enemigos, ellos también podían sentir como uno el deseo de salvar a sus camaradas.

"Iré también. Apóyate en mí." -Rukia se puso al otro lado, tomando nota de la herida en el hombro, y cuidadosamente tomándola. El brazo izquierdo de Rukia también estaba herido y vendado, pero, su brazo derecho estaba fuertemente alrededor de Apacci. Sorprendida, Apacci abrió mucho sus ojos pero no dijo nada, apoyándose en las dos mujeres.

"Muy bien pues... creo que no tengo ninguna otra opción. ¡Vamos!"- Renji caminó hacia ellas y curvó su espalda, ofreciéndola. -"Están necesitando ayuda ¿verdad? Entonces dejamé llevarte. Parece que soy el menos lastimado de todas ustedes."

"¡Muchas gracias Abarai-kun!" –Exclamó Orihime. Ella y Rukia pusieron a Apacci en la espalda de Renji. Este se enderezó y caminó a través de la falsa ciudad de Karakura, con Orihime detrás de él.

"Urahara, Chad. Les dejaré a Ichigo." – Comentó Rukia. Y corrió a toda velocidad para unírseles, dejando a Urahara para explicar las heridas de Ichigo y a Chad en la enfermería para curar su pierna. Corrió hacia Orihime y Renji a toda velocidad. Rukia en ese momento le habían enseñado algo importante. Sin importar cual sea su procedencia, shinigami, plus o hollow, también tenían sentimientos, también podían tener camaradas, y solo por eso, merecían ser salvados. Quizá la rigidez de la Sociedad de Almas había pasado por alto eso, y ella ahora, era una lección que no se podía permitir olvidar. 

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"¡Kuchiki-san!" –exclamó Orihime. "¡Te ves maravillosa!" –De la nada el recuerdo había terminado. "¡Fue una gran idea la que se te ocurrió sin duda!"  
>"En realidad, debo agradecértelo." –Orihime la miró con expresión de desconcierto. "Tú me prestaste el libro de <em><strong>Wicked<strong>_, y vimos el musical, ¿recuerdas?"  
>"Claro, fue en esta misma salita." –contestó Orihime señalando su sala de estar donde estaba el pequeño altar de su hermano. "¿Qué tal si nos vamos a mirar al espejo? Tenemos que ver como nos vemos con estos trajes" –ofreció Orihime.<p>

Había un espejo bastante grande en el baño de Orihime, al verse, no pudieron evitar sonreir, se veian bien, un tanto diferentes a lo que eran siempre. Orihime vestía un hermoso traje celeste claro, como el cielo, con una tela vaporosa, como el traje de una princesa. Se le ceñia bien al cuerpo porque tenía un corsét con pequeñas piedrecitas brillantes y una gran falda que caía como campana sobre ella. En su cabeza había una corona plateada con adornos que se parecían mucho a las orquídeas que llevaba siempre en el cabello, y en su mano llevaba un báculo mágico color plata. Rukia llevaba un traje color negro, con finas terminaciones en hombros, muñecas y cuello ajustado que la tapaba completamente, con el clásico sombrero puntiagudo de bruja. Su piel la había pintado completamente de verde, -lo cual había sido el momento más divertido de toda la tarde, porque se valieron de todo su ingenio para poder hallar el tono verde perfecto, llegando a sacar carcajadas- lo que hacía que destacaran aún más sus enormes ojos color azul casi violetas. En su mano izquierda llevaba una escoba, a instancias de Rukia pudo llevarse una de la línea de escobas de Harry Potter, de color negro con un brillo verde. Al mirarse, no pudieron evitar sonreír, por la hazaña lograda, se veían iguales a Glinda y Elphaba. Luego se miraron detenidamente, y no pudieron disimular mucho, una lagrima se escapó de cada una.

"Sin duda fue una muy buena idea Kuchiki-san." –comentó Orihime.  
>"Claro que no. Tú me inspiraste la idea." –Rukia intentó mirar hacia la ventana. "¿Sabes Inoue? Hay m-muchas cosas que conocí desde… desde que estoy aquí." –Quería llegar a otro punto, pero sinceramente no sabía cómo abordarlo. Demasiado torpe, quizá. "M-me va a costar d-de-dejarlo."<br>"Lo sé…" –contestó Orihime. "A mí también me va a costar pensar que no te voy a ver más." y agregó: "No quiero que esto pase Kuchiki-san"  
>"Me has enseñado tanto. Me enseñaste a ser compasiva, Inoue, eso es algo que jamás aprendí del todo." –musitó Rukia. "Me da mucho gusto de que estemos pasando juntas este día." –Confesó Rukia con una sonrisa.<br>"Tú también me has enseñado mucho Kuchiki-san." –dijo Orihime.  
>"No quiero que te sientas culpable por lo que pasó Inoue, ya está hecho. Él sabía el peso de sus actos y los asumió." –Orihime no esperaba eso, pero asintió levemente con la cabeza. "Eres nuestra amiga Inoue, eres mi camarada. No te podía dejar sola ahí. Yo… yo sé lo que es sentirse s-sola. N-no quería eso para ti. Tú no."<br>"Al final no me sentí sola Kuchiki-san." –Comentó Orihime. "Pude sentirlos a todos y estoy agradecida de ese esfuerzo que hicieron para ir a rescatarme."  
>"Tú ya me salvaste una vez. Era mi turno ahora."<br>"¿Sabes? Tú eres, quizá la única persona que, a pesar de no conocerme, me vio como un igual, como alguien que, a la hora de pelear, a pesar de que no me guste, puede estar a mi lado y no delante de mí. Siempre me hacen sentir pequeña en ese aspecto."  
>"Puedo asegurarte de que no lo eres. Tú tienes otra forma de luchar, diferente a la mía o a la de todos. Pero no por eso es menos útil"<br>"Y me viste como un igual. Me sentí grande, como nunca cuando me llevaste a entrenar contigo en la Sociedad de Almas. Estando allá en Hueco Mundo." Era la primera vez que ella hablaba de eso, y le puso toda la atención del mundo. "Y-yo no te quería fallar. Te-tenía mucho miedo de hacerlo."  
>"Jamás lo has hecho." –contestó Rukia. "Más bien, yo tenía miedo de fallarte… cuando derroté a ese Espada, en lo único que pensé era en ti." –A Orihime le comenzaron a brillar los ojos. Nunca esperó eso, Kuchiki-san no era de las personas que vivía declamando sus sentimientos. "Quería llegar luego para poder sacarte de ahí y que no sufrieras lo mismo que yo."<br>"Gra-gracias Kuchiki-san." –Contestó visiblemente emocionada. "Por ti, aprendí a ser más fuerte."  
>"Me-me da gusto poder haber hecho algo bueno por ti Inoue." –dijo esta también emocionada. Estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no sucumbir ante sus sentimientos. "Ahora comprendo tantas cosas" –dijo mientras las palabras del Capitán Ukitake le resonaban en su cabeza.<br>"Me siento feliz de ser tu amiga." –Afirmó Orihime. En ese momento a Rukia se le escapó una lagrima, era la primera vez que las palabras de su capitán le tomaba tanto sentido en mucho tiempo.  
>"Tú has sido mi única amiga"- confesó Rukia con voz temblorosa.<br>"Y yo que he tenido tantas." –contestó Orihime casi a punto de llorar. Rukia asintió, si de algo había sido testigo durante su estancia en Karakura era que a Orihime no le faltaba compañía de sus amigas en ningún momento, y como no, Orihime era demasiado sociable lo sabía bien, pero sorpresivamente agregó: "Pero solo una me importó"

Ahora era claramente el momento. Se miraron, era solo cosa de imaginar que estaban en un hermoso escenario, de suelo negro, de espaldas a ellas, una especie de reloj sin números, que sus punteros no se movían, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Sabían bien, que en esta intimidad, esta era su despedida. Pero querían que esto fuese una despedida feliz, hermosa, tan hermosa como lo era su amistad.

Orihime tomó aire el tiempo que le quedaba era poco, y miró a Rukia directamente a los ojos.

I've heard it said  
><strong>Escuché decir.<strong>  
>That people come into our lives for a reason<br>**Que la gente viene a nuestra vida por una razón**  
>Bringing something we must learn<br>**Trayendo algo que debemos aprender.**  
>And we are led<br>**Y somos guiados.**  
>To those who help us most to grow<br>**A esos que nos ayudarán a crecer.**  
>If we let them<br>**Si los dejamos.**  
>And we help them in return<br>**Y los ayudamos también.**  
>Well, I don't know if I believe that's true<br>**Bueno, no sé si creer que es verdad.**  
>But I know I'm who I am today…Because I knew you<br>**Pero sé quien soy el día de hoy, porque te conocí a ti.**

Rukia dejó escapar una sonrisa. Había momentos como ese, en que pensaba que esta canción era como anillo al dedo para toda su historia. Y Orihime siguió cantando.

Like a comet pulled from orbit. As it passes a sun  
><strong>Como un cometa que salió de orbita, que pasa cerca del sol.<strong>  
>Like a stream that meets a boulder. Halfway through the wood<br>**Como un arroyo que encuentra una roca, a mitad de su camino. ****  
><strong>Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
><strong>¿Quién puede decir si cambié para major?<strong>  
>But because I knew you I have been changed for good<br>**Pero por que te conocí, yo cambié para bien.**

Y ahí Orihime no lo pudo evitar, en la última nota, ya estaba llorando, Rukia se acercó hacia ella y lentamente llevó sus manos al rostro de su amiga, y le limpió delicadamente las lágrimas, y la instaba a volver a sonreir.

It well may be That we will never meet again, In this lifetime  
><strong>Puede ser, que nunca nos volvamos a ver en esta vida.<strong>**  
><strong>So let me say before we part  
><strong>Permite decir antes de irme<strong>  
>So much of me. Is made of what I learned from you<br>**Que mucho de mí, está hecho por lo que aprendí de ti.**  
>You'll be with me. Like a handprint on my heart<br>**Estarás conmigo, como una marca en mi Corazon.**  
>And now whatever way our stories end<br>**Y ahora de cualquier forma en que terminen nuestras historias**  
>I know you have re-written mine by being my friend...<br>**Sé que reescribiste la mía por ser mi amiga.**

Rukia tomó una de las manos de Orihime, y la otra mano se la llevó a su corazón, porque cada palabra que le decía era la verdad. Y ya tomadas de las manos, avanzaron un par de pasos, con su mano libre le apuntó hacia el cielo, su amistad no tenía límites, ni siquiera distancia.

Like a ship blown from its mooring, by a wind off the sea  
><strong>Como un barco a la deriva, por el viento del mar.<strong>  
>Like a seed dropped by a skybird In a distant wood<br>**Como un mar visitado por un ave del cielo en un bosque lejano****  
><strong>Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
><strong>¿Quién puede decir si cambié para mejor?<strong>  
>But because I knew you I have been changed for good<br>**Pero por que te conocí, yo cambié para bien.**

Comenzaron a caminar tomadas del brazo, como si caminaran por algún bosque sin ningún apuro, las despedidas no eran la parte preferida de ambas, porque habían muchas cosas que decir, pero no sabían como. Rukia prefirió disculparse primero.

And just to clear the air  
><strong>Y solo para despejar el aire<strong>  
>I ask forgiveness For the thing I've done you blame me for<br>**Te pido perdón por las cosas que hice y me culpaste.**

Sin embargo, Orihime también tenía algo que decir, en lo que conversaron, Rukia le enseñó a no tener mas culpas, porque no era algo exclusivo de alguna.

But then, I guess we know There's blame to share  
><strong>Entonces supongo que hay culpa compartida.<strong>

Y sin necesidad de decir nada, ambas se miraron, se tomaron de la mano y cantaron al unísono uniendo sus almas en el último mensaje.

And none of it seems to matter anymore  
><strong>¡Pero ya nada de eso importa ahora!<strong>

Eran estrofas diferentes, que se estaban volviendo una, solo para decirse, que tanto había cambiado por tenerse una al lado de la otra.

Like a comet pulled from orbit. As it passes a sun  
><strong>Como un cometa que salió de orbita, que pasa cerca del sol.<strong>  
>Like a stream that meets a boulder. Halfway through the wood<br>**Como un arroyo que encuentra una roca, a mitad de su camino. ****  
><strong>  
>Like a ship blown from its mooring, by a wind off the sea<br>**Como un barco a la deriva, por el viento del mar.**  
>Like a seed dropped by a skybird In a distant wood<br>**Como un mar visitado por un ave del cielo en un bosque lejano**

Y sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo, esto era en lo que ellas creían con todo su corazón, creían que desde que que comenzaron a enseñarse la una a la otra, a escucharse y a quererse, habían logrado algo maravilloso.**  
><strong>  
>Who can say if I've been changed for the better?<br>**¿Quién puede decir si cambié para major?**  
>I do believe I have been changed for the better<br>**Yo creo que he cambiado para major.**

Orihime sostuvo la mano de Rukia entre las suyas.

And because I knew you...  
><strong>Y porque te conocí.<strong>  
>Rukia tomó las manos de Orihime entre las suyas.<br>Because I knew you...  
><strong>Porque te conocí…<strong>

Ambas se miraron, ya a punto de llorar. Se sentían agradecidas la una de la otra, felices de estar compartiendo ese momento, en ese lugar. Eran amigas, un lazo que era irrompible, sin importar el tiempo que pasara. Y tomaron aire para cantar el último verso.

Because I knew you...I have been changed for good.  
><strong>Porque te conocí… yo he cambiado para bien.<strong>

Ambas lloraban porque era imposible el contenerse, Rukia rodeó a Orihime en sus brazos y la abrazó, consolándola, y a la vez, consolándose. Orihime depositó su cabeza en el hombro de Rukia, mientras Rukia le acariciaba la espalda, ella comenzó a hacer lo mismo. Había valido la pena. Tenía sentido celebrar esta fiesta, juntas, porque esto era algo sagrado, la amistad que ellas tenían era real, esta despedida, no era más que un pequeño lapso de ausencia. Ambas se necesitarían siempre, pero también sabían que vivirían la una en la otra y se amarían en una realidad omnipresente. Pasara lo que pasara, sin importar la distancia y el tiempo, su amistad y su compañía jamás desaparecerían porque estas eran inmortales.

Y hasta aquí llegamos. Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. =)


End file.
